Forget Somthing?
by Stopthepress28
Summary: Oh No! A social worker claims that the Sanzo party has been abusing Goku, and takes him away! The sanzo party will have to go through all hell to get him back, including a trip to Judge Judy's courtroom, but in the end everyone had been forgeting somthing


Forget something?- A one shot where a social worker thinks that the Sanzo party is abusing Goku, and so she takes Goku away and the Sanzo party will have to go through many obsticals to get him back, including going through Judge Judy's courtroom, But in the end everyone is forgetting one slight detail.

Disclaimer- I Do not own Saiyuki in any way... (Though I wish I did)

Slight language, slight Goku&Sanzo pairing,

The Sanzo party had stayed at yet another inn and before leaving the next morning, Sanzo had given into Goku's command that they stayed for breakfast. The normal breakfast really, Sanzo shot his gun as a warning a few times, and Gojio had been taking Goku's food. Hakkai tried to calm them down, but failed and Goku was eating as much as possible. Just then a lady dressed in a black suite stepped up to them, she had brown hair and glasses pushed far down onto her nose. She was holding a blue pen and a clipboard.

"Excuse me,"

she said her voice loud and crisp. She took Goku by the hand and pulled him up.

"You are mistreating this child, my name is Meg Abitch, and I work for the COA child protection service,."

She scribbled something on some paper while the three remaining Sanzo party members stared blankly at her.

"Here is the name of the courthouse and the date of the trial, I have been following you for a while now, this child should be treated right and I'm going to see that it happens."

And with that she took Goku away. Hakkai took the paper that she had left with them and read it.

"Fictions Courthouse 67 Rainbow Lane, Tunton well thats right across the street from here, and the trial is in two days... I guess we're staying in Tunton tonight. Oh dear it says here to come up with a couple reasons why we should have custody of Goku."

Sanzo was ticked, why the hell was some idiot taking Goku away from him? It just didn't seem fair."

After re-booking the Inn for two nights, Gojio, Hakkai and Sanzo went upstairs to get some ideas. Hakkai made hot chocolate, and hour later they were in the same position, except there hot chocolate was gone and on the list that Hakkai had written in neat handwriting had, "We Taught him how to play mahjong" but after looking at that for a moment Hakkai crossed it out.

"Man this sucks, the monkey is gone, and we have nothing to tell them, not to mention we;re totally going to loose in court."

Gojio said pessimistically. Everyone nodded. When the day of court arrived the Sanzo party -Goku, were right on time. They walked in confidently, this would be easy...Until they saw the judge. It was judge Judy from T-V, this was not good! Then they saw Goku, he walked in and sat right behind Miss Meg Abitch.

"Okay we're here on behalf of this boy, uh Goku... and who is fit to be his legal guardian."

Judge Judy said looking down at Goku, Miss Meg Abitch smiled and put her arm around Goku.

"Okay Miss Meg... Abitch? Uh interesting name... You may start on why you think that this man uh Sanzo isn't fit to be Goku's legal guardian."

"Thank you Judge."

Meg smiled, great Sanzo thought a suck-up.

"Well these men tease Goku and deprive him food, they also hit him, with there hands and various other objects. They call him names and they make him sleep in a car almost every night. He is clearly unhappy here and he is being abused by them."

Meg finished with another suck up smile."

"Are there bruises?"

Judge Judy asked.

"Well uh no, but I have seen them hit him."

Judge Judy shook her head and turned to the Sanzo party.

"Okay Mr. Sanzo, what is your occupation?"

Judge Judy asked.

"Uh, I'm a priest."

Judge Judy liked this.

"Oh a priest I see...what kind of priest?"

"A Buddhist priest."

Sanzo replied, now that was something that Judge Judy did NOT approve of."

She turned to Hakkai and Gojio.

"And what are your occupations?"

she asked them,

"I am a teacher"

Hakkai told her, Judge Judy nodded and waited for Gojios reply.

"Uh I'm a gambler..."

Gojio didn't know what els to say, Judy was obviously really mad now.

"Do you think thats funny young man???!!!!"

she screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

Sanzo yelled back at her, Sanzo couldn't sleep all last night, because he was thinking of Goku and so he had an awful headache.

The Balif came over and dragged Sanzo off into the hallway. Meg smiled this was going to be easier then she thought. Judy asked Goku some basic questions and then after she was done Sanzo came back into the room, with his Gun out. Nobody knew what had happened to the Balif.

"How are you related to Goku?"

Judy asked Sanzo once he had sat down.

"uh... I saved him...?"

Judy had lost her temper.

"Start taking this seriously your in my courtroom now, and maybe this will teach you a lesson I grant Meg Abitch full custody on Goku, maybe now you'll become a little more mature!"

Judy banged her gavel.

Meg Abitch smiled and took Goku's hand. Hakkai stood up and went up to Judy.

"I believe we have forgotten a little something here... Goku is eighteen he doesn't need a legal guardian"

Judy looked at him for a moment and then said

"Oh right! Well that changes everything, Meg Abitch doesn't get full custody over Goku, he can do what ever he wants,"

Goku ran over to them and hugged Sanzo, who stiffly hugged him back, Goku chose to stay with the Sanzo party and continue there journey, and all was back to normal, except they had one angry Mega bitch planning to kill them.


End file.
